El gato y yo
by kana-asuki
Summary: Porque yo me muero por tener a ese hombre en mi cama— señalo sugerentemente al hombre de ojos azules — Grrr  —  Arthur cantando en un bar de manera sensual, Alfred mirándolo ¿Qué sucede? AU


Hola, yo aquí de nuevo subiendo cosas sin supervisión lala~

¿Qué puedo decir?, Ayer mientras limpiaba salió la canción de "El gato y yo-Amanda Miguel" lo primero que pensé fue, ¿Qué rayos con esa canción?, luego de un rato se me vino esta idea a la cabeza, y dije ¿Qué más da?

El resultado de todo esto es mi muy, muy extraño Fic.

Si pueden escuchar la canción como fondo de música seria genial.

**Desclaimer**: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Himaruya el cual nos hace sufrir sin poner mucho romance en la serie u.u.

_**Aclaración:**__Este Fic está basado en un Universo Alterno, donde todos son humanos ~._

**Advertencias**: Parejas Hombre x Hombre

* * *

><p>La música comienza a sonar, la iluminación se baja lentamente, alumbrando solamente una figura sobre el escenario.<p>

Frente al escenario se muestra la espalda de un hombre, de cabello rubio, con unos pantalones negros apretados y una playera blanca medio rota.

—Miau Grr~ — se escucha la primera nota de la canción.

Todo el público, ya habitual, aplaude con vehemencia, mientras el rubio comienza a mover sus caderas por el escenario.

—Una de estas noches…— comienza a cantar con la voz más sensual que su garganta podía soltar.

Comienza a moverse, dando toques provocativos a cada movimiento de cadera.

—Iré a tu cama y sacare las garras— lentamente se da la vuelta mostrando su cara.

El rubio guiñó un ojo, exaltando a todo el público presente, sus ojos verdes con ese encanto gatuno miran a su alrededor buscando una cara en especial.

—Miua Miau ~— ronronea sensualmente mientras comienza a gatear por el escenario.

El público lo mira embelesado, el sigue gateando por el lugar mientras canta.

Baja lentamente del escenario comenzando a cantar de nuevo.

—Grrr ~ Voy a seducirte, como un gatito llegaré a tu habitación donde te hare ronronear—

Se sentó en una mesa, mientras cruzaba las piernas, uno de los meseros llegó a su lado, el joven se recostó sobre la mesa, el mesero colocó unas lindas orejitas de gato en su cabeza.

—Sé que tú también te mueres por ser mio— miró al joven sentado en la mesa y le cantó al oído sensualmente, una mujer sentada justo a lado de él lo miró molesta.

De un salto se alejó de la mesa.

—Pero alguien nos arruina nuestra diversión— Canturrea como si hubiera cometido una travesura.

Comienza de nuevo a moverse por el lugar, sus ojos se topan con unos azules fieros.

—Ou uou Miau ~, Una de estas noches Grr~— mira al joven mientras lo señala sensualmente.

El de ojos azules lo sigue con la mirada fija, no puede evitar mirarlo, es como una adicción.

—Quieras o no quieras serás mio Miauu ~—

Comenzó a caminar rumbo al joven que lo devoraba con la mirada, subió lentamente a su mesa con una mirada divertida.

—Haré lo que sea por oírte ronronear mi nombre junto al tuyo Grr ~— cantó mientras gateaba con pose sexi sobre la mesa.

El hombre sentado detrás de la mesa sonreía con satisfacción admirando al hombre que cantaba para él.

—Una de estas noches, sacare las garras Miau Miau ~— Miró fijamente los ojos del rubio frente a él, le envió una sonrisa seductora y divertida.

La música sonó de fondo, la mirada de ambos seguía clavada en la otra.

Con una sonrisa traviesa el sexi hombre de ojos verdes regresó corriendo al escenario.

—Porque yo me muero por tener a ese hombre en mi cama— señalo sugerentemente al hombre de ojos azules — Grrr ~—

La música dejo de sonar lentamente, la gente comenzó a aplaudir con fuerza vitoreando al cantante.

—Miau ~— fue lo único que el joven rubio sobre el escenario "dijo", lentamente se retiró del escenario.

El hombre de ojos azules se levanto rápidamente y salió del bar.

En la parte trasera del local el rubio de ojos verdes salía lentamente, ahora con una gabardina puesta, sin las orejas y con una pose más seria.

—Eres un gato muy travieso— habló una voz gruesa y masculina a su espalda.

—Miau~— sonrió al reconocer al dueño de dicha voz.

—Sabes que me encanta esa faceta tuya— el hombre comenzó a acercarse al otro rubio.

—Alfred— ronroneo el nombre del otro hombre.

—Arthur— habló divertido mientras abrazaba al de ojos verdes— me encantas—

Besó el cuello del rubio cantante lentamente.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a mi casa a que me muestres tus garras?— preguntó juguetonamente el joven de ojos azules.

—Grr ~ veras como te haré ronronear— comentó divertido mientras se volteaba para besar con pasión al otro— Feliz Aniversario Alfred— suspiró entre el beso.

—Feliz Aniversario Arthur, nunca me cansare de venir a este lugar y recordar como te conocí—

—Eres un tonto, aun recuerdo como casi me violas esa noche en este rincón— habló divertido el ingles dejando que el americano lentamente abriera su gabardina.

—Esa noche no te negaste mucho, pero ahora prefiero ir a nuestra casa a celebrar más a gusto— tomó la mano inglesa con delicadeza.

Se dieron un último beso antes de subirse a un carro y disfrutar de la noche y sus maravillas.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Como siempre, yo creó que quedo un poco raro .

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

**"**_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

**"**_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~**_


End file.
